Life, Love and Death through Time and Space
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: First in the Series, "Forever- Grace and the Doctor" The Eighth Doctor does something he has never done before. After leaving Grace Holloway on Earth, he comes back for her. As they travel, their relationship grows, deepens and finally, they are married. Then, the Time War changes everything, forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Life, Love and Death through Time and Space**

**Prologue**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Grace Holloway, a beautiful, brilliant cardiac surgeon was sitting on the front step of her place in San Francisco with a mug of coffee but was staring up into the sky, the coffee getting cold in her hand. Where she lived the stars were visible in the clear night sky and she was looking in one direction, towards a planet barely visible to the naked eye.**

**She smiled as she thought about the mysterious man who had showed it to her. He said that it was his home, a planet called 'Gallifrey'. He had been a patient, a slightly crazy patient she thought at the time then, he had become a friend and then, he was the man she loved but, she had never told him how she really felt and when he left, she didn't go with him. She wondered why now. He had asked her to come with him but, she had said no. He was simply called "The Doctor" and he wasn't human. She had discovered that quickly when he had been brought in, a gunshot victim.**

**She had been at the opera with her then boyfriend, Brad and the irritation on his face when her emergency pager went off had spoken volumes about how he felt about her job. She had told him that she was the surgeon on call that night but, he had not disguised how upset he was. She had left and gone to the hospital, running down the hallway in full formal dress drawing stares from patients and visitors as she ran.**

**In surgery, the man on the table was trying to tell her something but, she couldn't hear. Then, all hell broke loose. He was put under but then, he began difilberating. They tried the paddles but it got worse. She inserted a cardiac probe but, he died. She had then gone to her office and stared at the x-ray that showed the twin hearts he had.**

**The Chief of Surgery burned the x-ray and was determined to blame her for what had happened. Then, the young man who had come in with him ran and she had no means to identify her mystery patient. To make matters even worse, his body later disappeared from the morgue!**

**She packed up her office after resigning and headed for the elevator. There, a man joined her. He had long, wavy brownish red hair, light eyes, and was dressed in what you could almost call an outfit straight out of Charles Dickens, apple green frock coat, an ascot and silk shirt, slightly baggy trousers but at the time she hadn't noticed he was barefoot. **

**In the parking garage, he began talking to her as if he knew her but, she had no clue at the time that he had been her patient. Then, she got into her SUV and he was in the backseat trying to explain about the surgery and then, her eyes widened as he pulled the cardiac probe she had left inside out of his chest then, she saw fear on his face, pure fear, it was in his voice and in his eyes. **

**Then, in a commanding tone, he had told her to "DRIVE!". She had, all the way to her house. He came in with her and was obviously suffering from memory loss. He had no idea as to what his name was or what he did. She pulled out her stethoscope and found she had not been mistaken, that he did have two hearts. She found him a pair of shoes after she discovered that Brad had moved out. **

**This man had said somethings to her that made her think. He seemed to know why she had become a doctor, a surgeon. He had it right, she wanted to hold back death and sometimes, she succeeded but more often than not, she couldn't change what was happening. It hurt her remembering those times but, she had pushed those feeling down and went on looking for those shoes Once this mystery man had settled down enough to talk, he and Grace had gone out into the park that was nearby. It was December 29th, 1999. Grace had no idae what she was in for.**

**Begin Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life, Love and Death through Time and Space**

**Chapter One**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**They had walked to the park across from Grace's home and were talking as he began remembering. She was becoming more and more attracted to this strange man who was talking about watching meteor showers with his father in a place called Gallifrey. Then, inexplicably, he began raving about the shoes she had found for him, how perfectly they fit him and took off running!**

**He came back to her, smiling, his eyes lit with laughter like a child's and she had leaned against a tree to watch him. Then, he looked at her and there was intelligence in those eyes she hadn't seen before. He remembered who he was. He told her, "I'm the Doctor." Then, in his exuberance, he had abruptly pulled her to him and kissed her. **

**She remembered the sweetness of the kiss and yet, there had been a hint of passion there that had intrigued her and they broke apart. He was looking into her eyes and she remembered saying, "Do that again." He did kiss her again, a more tender kiss, but still with that hint of passion and then, everything had changed.**

**He had pulled away in fear, closing his eyes, refusing to look at her as he tried to explain what was happening to him. An enemy of his that he called 'The Master' had opened something called the "Eye of Harmony" and was able to see through the Doctor's eyes. She listened with disbelief as he told her what was happening, what the Master was wanting to do, kill the Doctor and take over his body. He said something about being within the first fifteen hours of his regeneration cycle and how the Master could exploit that to kill him and take his remaining lives.**

**She didn't know what else to do so, she had run, run home. The Doctor had followed her, trying to explain in a more rational way what was taking place, not just to him but to her world. He finally got into the house and explained. He needed her help and she had agreed to help him. One thing had led to another and they had ended up inside his machine, which he called the TARDIS.**

**She remembered helping him but then, she shivered as she remembered what she would rather forget, The Master had come in and had forced her to help him. First, he had her knock the Doctor out then help strap him to a gurney. She had fought, fought hard to break free of him but, she wasn't strong enough. Then, he had her place the device on the Doctor that would restrain him and keep his eyes from closing so that the Master could claim his body and remaining lives then, just after releasing her from his control, he had kissed her, hard.**

**She had shuddered, that kiss was so cold, to devoid of everything the Doctor's kiss had been. Then, the Doctor had yelled at her to run, the control room and she remembered, he wanted her to reroute the power and she ran, ran faster that she had ever run before. She had gotten underneath the control console and tried to remember what he had told her to do. Finally, she had managed to get the TARDIS into a temporal orbit.**

**She ran back to him, climbed the stairs and released his restraints telling him they were in temporal orbit when the Master, angry, flustrated and defeated, charged at her. He had picked her up and threw her off the staircase. She heard the Doctor scream her name then, she heard her neck crack and there was silence, silence and oblivion.**

**When her eyes opened, she saw him looking down at her. She wasn't sure but, she thought she saw a tear running down his face. For her, she wondered? Then, she heard his voice, that wonderful, beautiful voice. "Hello Grace." She smiled and raised her arms to him and he pulled her against him, hugging her tightly, whispering, "You came back." She remembered smiling then, he helped her off the floor.**

**They went back to the control room and he set the TARDIS to land on Dec 31st. They materialized in another park and stepped out to watch the fireworks. Then, he looked into her eyes and said, "Come with me, Grace, go with me. There are things I can show you that no one on earth has ever seen before. Come with me, I love you."**

**She had been so tempted then but, the thought of her patients, all those people who needed her came to mind and she stepped back. "I can't, not now. You come with me." His face had fallen and he nodded, "I understand." Then, he looked at her and smiled, "Me come with you?" He looked at the fireworks then said softly, "It's tempting." He then walked over, stepped into the TARDIS and she had watched it fade away. She went home but, nothing was ever the same. She worked, as good as she always had but, she took to staying home after work. She didn't even try to date.**

**She had taken her coffee out on the front step on this clear, cold night to look up at the stars and wonder what he was doing, was he happy?, was he alone? It had been almost nine months since he had left and she missed him terribly. She had realized she had made a terrible mistake in staying behind but, she didn't know how to find him. Then, unbelievingly, she heard something. It was faint at first but then, it grew louder and she slowly rose to her feet.**

**A blue police call box materialized on her front lawn. She held her breath as the door opened and he stepped out. "Doctor?" She whispered. Those warm eyes looked at her and he smiled. "I had to come back, Grace, it's been so lonely without you." The cup in her hand crashed to the pavement then, she fairly flew into his arms. "You came back." She whispered, mirroring what he had said when she came back from the dead. He smiled as he caught her and held her against him then, he spoke softly in her ear, "I had to come back, to ask you again if you would come with me. I love you so much Grace. Space is empty without you beside me. It's so lonely out there without you."**

**She had drawn back to look at him as he held her and she knew, she knew that this was the man, the man she had waited her whole life to find and she knew, she knew he needed her and that this time, she wasn't letting him go. "Yes, I'll go with you." She said softly. His eyes lit up with joy and he kissed her again then, led her into the TARDIS. **

**The door closed, he set the controls and the TARDIS left earth. Then, he pulled her against him, kissing her passionately then, leaned back to look into those beautiful, intelligent gree eyes of hers. "I've let myself be lonely for too long, Grace. I've had other traveling companions but, they were just friends, nothing more. I wouldn't let them be anymore than just friends. I think I was afraid, Grace, afraid to let myself love but now, I realize, I wasn't a whole person but thanks to you, I can love again. It was as if, when I saw you, I had known you forever. I had to come back and find you."**

**Grace smiled as she wound her arms around his neck. "I waited for you my whole life, I know that now. I love you and I'll be by your side, forever." The smile on his face spoke volumes but when he kissed her, he said so much more. It took awhile for them to break apart and Grace laughed, "Well," she asked, "Where will I stay?" The mischief in his eyes was postively dancing, "Where do you think?"**

**Grace looked at him, "In your room?" She asked. "Our room, if you wish," he said softly. Then, he smiled, "Of course, you will have your own room for those times you want to be alone." Grace laid her head on his shoulder, "I can live with that." he smiled, then, he called her the name that would forever define their relationship, "My Angel."**

**End Part One**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life, Love and Death through Time and Space**

**Chapter Two**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**The first place he took her to see was something called the "Medusa Cascade". Her eyes widened when she saw it on the screen. "It's beautiful." She looked back at him and saw that soft smile. "I came here when I was just a youngster in Gallifreyan reckoning, nearly 90 at the time. I was a very young Timelord and this was one of the places we were sent to learn TARDIS coordinate settings. It's the center of a rift in Time and Space."**

**Grance listened to him talk, learning more about him all the time. They travelled, visiting different planets, cities, even going back into Earth's history so that she could witness first hand events she had only read about in history classes. Of course, there were the times when his help was needed and she understood that.**

**She never complained about it, only insisting that he let her help as well. Her experience and training as a surgeon also came in handy in helping the people who asked for his help. Her genuine concern for those she treated set well with the people they helped and the Doctor was proud of her willingness to learn about people she didn't know.**

**One time, they had helped a planet in the Cresoia system avoid an all out war and had finally gotten the continents settled and were able to leave. However, one good thing came out of their visit. He had come to her and as she watched, he went down on one knee in front of her with a box in his hand and asked her to marry him. He opened the box to show her a complete wedding set. The engagement ring wasn't a diamond but the most beautiful fire opal she had ever seen. Of course, she had said "Yes", and they were married there and then. She had been so happy as she went back to the infirmary. Finally, after a few weeks, including a short 'honeymoon' they were able to leave but Grace had been unusually subdued and quiet as they walked into the TARDIS. He had been at the console for an hour before he realized Grace had left the room. He set the TARDIS controls on auto-pilot and went to find her. He finally entered their quarters and found her face down on their bed, crying her eyes out.**

**He sat down on the bed and pulled her to him, pillowing her head on his chest as he held her. "Grace, what is it, my love?" He had asked quietly. She had worked tirelessly in the aliens infirmary, doing emergency surgeries, treating wounds, all the things a physician would do. Now, he stroked her hair as he let her cry. Obviously, something had happened and he knew, she would tell him when she was ready. Right now, he just held her close, letting her know he was there for her.**

**After a few more minutes, he could tell her sobs were subsiding. "Grace, my dearest, please, tell me what happened?" Grace raised her head to look at him, always finding comfort in those beautiful blue eyes of his. She finally wiped her eyes with the handkerchief he held out to her. "Thanks," she said, her voice softer than usual. Finally, she heaved a big sigh and snuggled back against him, pulling his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and in spite of herself, she shivered in delight.**

**"You know how busy we were in their hospital," she said. He nodded, "Well, we were doing rather well, hadn't lost one single patient**

**until...until they brought in the last three, a mother and her two small children. They had been injured in the retreat just before the treaty went into effect." She was silent for a few minutes. Obviously, this was not easy for her and he tightened his arms around her.**

**Finally, she continued, "The mother wasn't hurt all that badly but, the boy needed immediate surgery. His sister was burned but, their physicians were able to take care of her. I went to work on the boy, he couldn't have been more that 10 years old. I tried, my love, I tried but, after three hours, there was nothing I could do. He died on the table." She began crying again as if her heart were breaking. He knew how deeply she cared about children and what hurt them hurt her.**

**He knew that nothing he could say would help her so, he let her cry herself out. After a few minutes, she spoke again, anguish in every note and tone of her voice. "I hate losing patients, you know that but, to lose a 10 year old, with so much life ahead of him, it doesn't seem fair." The Doctor kissed the top of her head and mummured, "I know, I've seen so much needless death and yet, even I can't stop it from happening. Sometimes, my dear angel, even with all we know, we can't stop death from happening."**

**Grace listened and nodded sadly. "I know and they didn't blame me for what happened. They understood that I had tried everything I knew how to do. I tried to apologize to the mother for not doing more and she just hugged me and said she knew I had done everything within my power to save her son. She was more worried about how I was handling what had happened."**

**The Doctor had leaned back against the headboard of the bed and Grace turned in his arms to look at him. "Have you ever felt like that?" She asked him. He nodded, "Yes, back in my fifth incarnation, when we lost Adric, I told you about him, didn't I?" Grace nodded, "Yes, yes you did. It had to be hard to watch him and know there was nothing you could do." His voice teared up, "Yes, I had to watch and I could do nothing. It hurt more that I would let Tegan and Nyssa know. They needed me to be strong for them."**

**Grace reached up to brush the hair back from his face and she could see the tears. "Oh my sweet love, and no one was there to help you grieve, not one to hold you, to let you cry." He smiled sadly, "I had to do my grieving in private, where they couldn't see. I had always been so strong for them, I wouldn't let them see." Grace smiled as she looked at him. "Remember that I'm here now, love," Grace said, "You can always be yourself with me. You don't have to go through anything alone anymore." He smiled and kissed her, "I know, my angel, I know."**

**The kiss deepened as he bore her back onto the bed and he felt her hands pulling his coat off his shoulders then, she was unbuttoning the shirt. She wanted him, needed him as much as he needed her. Soon they were underneath the covers as he claimed her again as his, his lover, his angel, his wife. As much as he showed Grace how he felt about her, she showed him also, just what he meant to her.**

**Grace fell asleep not long after and he eased himself out of the bed, covering her with a light blanket. He redressed himself with a smile. He knew she had needed him then but now, she needed this time alone and he went back to the control room as they continued their journey, always together.**

**End Part Two**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life, Love and Death through Time and Space**

**Chapter Three**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**When Grace awoke, she found a tray of fruit, cheese and meat on the table against the wall and she smiled, remembering how his body felt against hers. She was so glad she had decided to come with him. The pain and grief were worth it as long as she had him. Having him there to comfort her was everything. Then, she showered, changed into fresh clothes and had her breakfast. Once that was done, she made her way to the control room and found him working the console, as usual. She walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist.**

**He smiled as he felt her head resting against his back. "Feeling better?" He asked. Grace kept one arm around him as she moved to his side. "Yes, thanks for letting me sleep. I can see things a little more clearly now. I'm still upset but, you're right, I did all I could do but it still hurts."**

**The Doctor pulled her to him and kissed her forehead, "I know, Grace. It's hard but, you can't dwell on it. It would eat you up inside, believe me, I know." She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled sadly, "I know, I know. At least I have you with me." He smiled as he held her, "Always, Grace, you'll always have me."**

**Grace smiled, then she looked at the console, "So, where to now?" She asked. The Doctor looked at that beautiful face, how he did love her so. "I don't know," He said. "I was thinking, let TARDIS decide where we go next." Grace smiled, "Sounds all right to me. She sounds like she's an intelligent girl."**

**The Doctor laughed, "I've never heard her described in quite that way but, you're right, of course. She makes very good decisions." The TARDIS made a noise almost akin to a purring sound and Grace laughed. The Doctor loved hearing that laugh, it was like silver bells across water, so light and happy and it made him feel so warm inside.**

**Then, a red light flashed on the console and the TARDIS stopped purring, the usual clicks and beeps returned. Grace looked at him, "Something wrong?" His face was different, grim, almost angry then, he looked at her and she saw his eyes. She laid a hand on his arm, "Tell me."**

**He spoke one telling, chilling word. "Daleks." Grace understood. He had told her about them during one of their brief 'vacations' on a beautiful, uninhabited world. It actually turned out to be their long delayed honeymoon. She had been sitting leaned against a beautiful, big tree whose canopy had to cover at least one acre of ground, if not more. She had always loved trees, their spreading branches, the way they symbolized life and preseverance, surviving against all odds.**

**He had brought out the basket she had packed then, he stretched out with his head in her lap. They had just sit like that, just quiet for a long time it seemed, her fingers idly playing with his hair when she had asked him about some of his earlier travels. He had quietly told her about the Ark in space, the runaway robot but then, his voice changed.**

**He had sat up abruptly, his whole manner different. Grace looked at him, puzzled, "What is it, love?" He turned and looked at her. Grace drew back in surprise, she had never seen his eyes that angry..no, that wasn't just anger she saw, she saw something she had never thought to see in the eyes of this gentle, loving man, hatred. Whatever he was remembering, he hated it, the very thought if it.**

**She leaned over to cup his face in her hand, "What is it? I've never seen that look in your eyes before. It...it scares me." He looked at her and sighed, reaching up to cover her hand with his own, "I'm sorry, my angel. I had hoped you would never see that part of me. I'll try to explain." He had then sat down against the tree and pulled her back against his chest, his arms around her waist.**

**He then told her about the planet Skaro and his first encounter with the Daleks and their creator, Davros. He told her, in a quiet, calm voice, almost too calm, about his other encounters with the soulless creatures. "What they cannot dominate and control, they kill. They hate me as much as they are able to hate anything because I've always managed to stop them, get planets to unite against them. I keep getting in their way."**

**Grace could hear the underlying tone of his voice, what he wasn't telling her out loud. "So, you're also trying to tell me that I am in danger because I'm travelling with you?" He turned her around so that he could look into those beautiful, intelligent eyes of hers and his own were troubled. "Yes, Grace, they have used my companions against me before, making me do things so they wouldn't be harmed but, you, you're different, you're the woman I love, you're my wife and if the Daleks discover that fact..." For once, his voice trailed off. He then turned away from her, something he had never done before.**

**Grace took his face in her hands and made him look at her. She saw something else in his eyes, fear, fear for her. "I love you, you love me. Yes, they could use that against you and probably will but, together, we're stronger than they are, you know that. Doctor, whatever happens, I went into this with my eyes wide open. I knew travelling with you wouldn't always be peace and beautiful planets. What happened in the Cresora system showed me that. I will always remember that as one of the happiest times of my life as well. Whatever happens, we're together." She took his hand in both of hers, "Always, together, no matter what."**

**He listened and he remembered just why he loved her and why he had married her when they were in the Cresora system. She was so brave, determined and he was so glad he had her by his side. She looked like she could be superficial but, she had a core of steel that made her a very strong woman. He looked at their joined hands and a smile retured to his face, "You're right, my angel, together we are stronger. I love you so much." **

**He pulled her to him and kissed her with a passion he rarely let show, even to her but now, he let it loose. He bore her back onto the ground and felt her passion rise to meet his. They were so perfectly matched in so many different ways. He wanted her to know, here and now, just what she meant to him. Three hours later, they were back in the TARDIS and had resumed their journey. **

**End Part Three**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life, Love and Death through Time and Space**

**Chapter Four**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Grace watched as he manipulated the controls as they followed the signal the TARDIS had picked up. She thought back on that vacation and smiled softly, her face lit with the memory of him making love to her. He had told her so much with himself that he wouldn't or couldn't express in words. Then, abruptly, she was pulled back to the present.**

**"Grace?" He looked at her. "Yes?" He smiled, "We've landed and I think you're going to need your medical kit. We've landed in the middle of a war." She nodded and got her bag. They stepped out into chaos.**

**"Where are we?" She asked as they moved out of the TARDIS. He looked around, "Tamillis 4, year 5461. This planet was settled by humans so you shouldn't have any trouble treating them. Come, this way."**

**He took her hand and led her to a large tent that had been set up. She looked at him, "They know you, don't they?" He nodded, "Yes, I've worked with them before in this sector." A tall man with dark red hair wearing a white coat came up to them, his face lighting up in recognition, "Doctor! You got our message." The Doctor nodded, "Yes, I did. Allow me to introduce my wife, Dr Grace Holloway." The red haired man's face lit up. "Hello and welcome, I'm Chief Surgeon Rhys Darian. We can use all the medical personnel we can get." Grace was smiling, it was the first time The Doctor had publicly acknowledged her as his wife and it felt so good to her.**

**Grace shook his hand, "I'm a cardiac surgeon." Rhys smiled, "Good, we could use a good one, we're so overwhelmed and have been for awhile now." She looked at her Doctor, "I know, they need you. I'll be fine, here, I can help." He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Be careful, my angel." Grace smiled, "You too, ok?" He nodded, squeezed her hand and headed off to where three men in uniform were waiting for him.**

**She watched him go then, turned back to Doctor Darian. "Where do you want me to start?" From that point on, Grace was busier than she had ever been back in San Francisco, even on a Saturday night in the ER. In fact, she lost track of time until, finally, Rhys pulled her away from an empty surgery table and made her sit down. "Here, you need this," he said, wrapping her hands around a steaming mug of coffee. **

**She took a sip and sighed in relief. "How long have we been at it?" She asked. Rhys smiled, "Oh, only about seventeen hours. You are good, Dr. Holloway, very good but now, you look exhausted." Grace gave a tired smile, "I am. Where will we sleep? I know he's probably not back yet."**

**Rhys smiled, "Actually, he's right behind you." Grace turned and there he was, smiling but also looking tired. She stood up and he pulled her to him. "I missed you." he said simply. Grace smiled, "I know but, we're not done here, are we?" He sighed, "No, I'm afraid not. However, we may have found a way to make them leave." Grace nodded. **

**They went into the TARDIS to rest and both slept, nestled in each others arms. There were nights when they would just sleep, only wanting each others company and then there were nights when he needed her as only a man can need a woman. Those were the nights she revelled in, feeling him against her, in her and permeating every part of her. **

**They were on this planet for almost eight months until finally, the Daleks were driven away. Grace continued helping in the make shift infirmary and really made a difference, repairing massive injuries, treating heart patients, doing what she could even when there was no hope. Then, she would comfort the families, crying with them, being there for them to talk to. **

**When the Doctor came for her the last night they were there, he found her curled up asleep in a corner on a couple of blankets and covered by another that Rhys had put down for her. The scrubs she was wearing had blood all down the front and they were rumpled and creased. He smiled at her and then looked over at Rhys.**

**The red haired doctor grinned, "She's one of the best surgeons I've ever seen work. You have a real treasure there, Doctor." The Doctor's smile was soft, "I know, I'm very lucky to have her in my life." Rhys nodded, "Will you two be leaving now?" The Doctor nodded, "It's best that we do. Our leaving is one of the conditions for the Daleks leaving. Surprisingly enough, they do keep their word." Rhys extended his hand, "Thanks, I really mean it, Thank you."**

**The Doctor returned the handshake and scooped the sleeping Grace into his arms and carried her into the TARDIS. He set the auto-pilot and then carried her to their room. He stripped off the bloody scrubs, placed her in bed and covered her gently with the blanket. He smiled as she settled into the bed, snuggling her head against the pillow. He leaned down and kissed her cheek then, he headed back to the control room so that she could rest. It wasn't easy for him to leave her there alone but, he had work to do in the control room that would keep him busy.**

**End Part Four**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life, Love and Death through Time and Space**

**Chapter Five**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Grace awoke to find herself in their bed, covered with a light blanket. She sat up and stretched thinking about him as usual then, looked around. Sure enough, there was a tray on the table against the wall and she smiled. After a shower and change of clothes, she ate then padded out to the control room where she knew he would be.**

**When she walked in, she saw he was talking to someone on the small view screen and it was in a language she didn't know. She stayed near the door as they talked and she could see his face. From his expression, things were not good. Once he turned off the view screen, she saw him lean back against the wall with his face in his hands.**

**She walked to him and laid a hand on his arm, "Love, what's wrong?" She took his hands and pulled them away from his face. The look in his eyes shocked her. "Tell me, what is it?" He looked into her eyes and found the strength he needed as he pulled her to him. She was suprised, he was trembling. "Grace, my beautiful Grace, that skermish on Tamillis 4 was just the beginning." She looked at him, "The beginning of a war?" She asked.**

**"Yes my angel, a war, a war unlike any other the universe has ever experienced. The Daleks have decided to go after my people, my home." Grace remembered, back on Earth, when he had showed her where Gallifrey was. He continued. "The High Council on Gallifrey just sent out a message that all Timelords not on Gallifrey to return, to come home."**

**Grace nodded, "That must be difficult for you." He looked at her, "Not as hard as you might think, they need my help and I cannot say no, however much I don't want to go back, if the Daleks gain the secret of Time travel..." His voice trailed off and Grace understood. "They have to be stopped then, you have to go back." He managed a smile, "My angel, how you understand things. Yes, but, it won't be easy."**

**Grace smiled, "I knew that when I said I'd come with you. You did warn me, but, I knew I belonged here, with you." He grinned, finally showing that boyish grin she loved. "I know but, I just want you safe. You won't be safe with the Daleks on the loose." Grace nodded, "I know but, a safe life is a dull one, isn't it?" He smiled, "Yes, I suppose it is. Well, we have work to do, you ready for this?" She nodded back, "Yes, as long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything." **

**He smiled and kissed her, "I had a feeling you would say that, my angel. Ok then, we do this together." Grace nodded, "Yes, we do this together now, come on. We have to find a way to stop this, besides, how many human surgeons know about TimeLord physiology? They are going to need me. You're not taking me home, I hope you know that!" Her green eyes were sparkling. The Doctor's eyes were warm and loving as he looked at her and they went to the control console.**

**Neither of them knew what was to come and just how much pain, anger and loss they were going to encounter but, they were together, always and Grace had no intentions of leaving him, ever. He was her friend, her lover and, most importantly, her husband. They followed the signal they had received and headed off.**

**End Part Five**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life, Love and Death through Time and Space**

**Chapter Six**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Grace was so tired and she could tell, so was he with all his Timelord stamina. The Time War had been going on for almost four years now and neither side was giving any ground. She felt like she had aged more years than she cared to think about and she knew he did too. The Doctor had been tireless in helping various races and species against his ancient enemies and she had done what she could to help him. They had been on Gallifrey for a few months and Grace had proved herself invaluable in the infirmary. No one had had to explain anything to her, she had moved with the natural instinct of a physician.**

**She had saved the life of more than one Gallifreyan and for that, and other services, she was accorded a unique honor. She had been named a citizen of Gallifrey and her marriage to the Doctor had been offically recognized. She had been surprised and he had been so happy and proud of her. She had also treated his various injuries in the all too increasingly frequent times he was injured. He had told her about regeneration, what would happen when that time came and the changes that would take place. She had a feeling that it would happen all too soon for her liking if he kept up doing what he was doing.**

**He was leaned against the TARDIS console now, breathing heavily as she treated the wound on his left shoulder, his shirt was almost in rags and that beautiful apple green coat of his was worn, muddy and tossed across the console. There were healed scars on his back and chest that did nothing to mar her attraction to him. She had been somewhat surprised to find his blood was red, like hers. "Hold still," she said quietly, trying to apply a clear gel to the wound, "I know you'll heal quickly but, I need to do this so you won't get a secondary infection. That's the one thing you don't need right now."**

**He looked at her, nodded and a ghost of a smile tinged that weary face. 'Same Grace', he thought to himself. What he had put her through in the past four years and she had never complained, never asked to be taken home. She had stayed by his side all this time, loving him, comforting him, just holding him when he needed to be held, just being whatever he needed her to be. One night, they had been in a battle and several had been killed. She had found him in their room quietly crying, grieving over their losses and she had gathered him into her arms, letting him have a chance to express his own grief and pain. She hadn't said anything. They had gotten to the point in their marriage where words were not necessary.**

**Then, three months after she had treated the wounded shoulder, the unthinkable had happened. She had been in their quarters when she heard the scream. It startled her so much she froze than, she heard him crying, screaming "No! No!" She had never heard that from him before and it scared her, scared her alot. She had run to the control room and found him kneeling on the floor, his face in his hands, crying as if both hearts had broken. To see him like that, so vunerable, frightened her more than she would ever admit to anyone.**

**She went over to him and, kneeling in front of him, pulled him to her, letting him bury his face in her shoulder as he cried, a hopeless kind of crying. His arms circled her waist and pulled her against him, tightly. It was as if he were afraid that she would disappear if he didn't hold on. She stroked his long, reddish brown hair. It had grown a few more inches in the years they had been together. "What happened?" She asked wonderingly. She had never seen him this distraught, this heartbroken.**

**It took awhile but, he finally pulled far away enough to look her in the eyes. She gasped when she saw the hollowness in his. "My love?" He had changed so much because of this damned war and it broke her heart to see him change. He looked at her for a long moment. Then, he spoke, "Gallifrey is gone." She looked at him in shock, "Gone?" She asked. He nodded, the tears still streaming down his face.**

**"Oh my dear love." She pulled him back to her. He had lost his home, his people because of this war. She knew how she would have felt if it had been Earth that had been destroyed. Gallifrey had become dear to her because it was his home and now, it was gone, along with all of those people she had met and helped. She was angry, angry at what this war had done to him. He had been so happy, loving life and living and now, he was angry, driven, sad and she hated to see him that way.**

**"We can't let them do this to another planet, my love, another race. They have to be stopped. This has to end." The Doctor looked at her and managed a smile, "Oh my dearest angel, Have you any idea what we will have to do to stop this?" He took her face in his hands and kissed her, like he had the night they first met so long ago that it almost seemed like another lifetime, in a way, it was another lifetime. She returned the kiss then, both got to their feet. Grace looked into his eyes, "I have an idea but, do we really have a choice?" He shook his head slowly, "No, we don't, not if we're to stop the Daleks."**

**He looked at the monitor and nodded, "We have to go. I think I know where they're going but first, we have to go there, to see if..." His vloice trailed off. Grace nodded, "Ok then, we go. We see if there's anyone there we can help." He smiled as he took her left hand in his left, their wedding rings touching each other, "Together?" He asked. She smiled, "Forever." She answered. That was the word inscribed inside their wedding rings, the one word, "Forever". He nodded and off they went.**

**They arrived on what was left of Gallifrey to search for possible survivors but, the Dalek attack had been devastatingly complete. The Citadel, the capitol city he had taken Grace on a tour of, showing her it's beauty and magnificence now lay in charred and smoking ruins. There were charred bodies and the stench of burned flesh was everywhere.**

**Grace had gone off a little ways by herself looking for possible survivors when she found a body, not charred. "Doctor, over here!" He was by her side in a flash as Grace gently turned the woman onto her back. She heard the Doctor gasp, "No, not her!" Grace looked at him then, he sighed, "Romana." Grace nodded, he had told her about his fellow Timelord and their travels together.**

**"Another dead because of the Daleks." His face was angry. Grace was puzzled, "Doctor, why hasn't she regenerated?" He looked surprised. "I don't know, Grace, It's possible that death happened so fast, the regenerative process was overwhelmed. It happenes sometimes. Come, Help me get her into the TARDIS, there's a place she mentioned where she wanted to be buried and it wasn't on Gallifrey."**

**Grace nodded and they carried the body of the dead Romana into the TARDIS. As the TARDIS moved away, Grace looked at the monitor screen, "Doctor, something's happening to the planet." He came and they both watched in horror as the Daleks had their final vengeance. What was left of Gallifrey exploded in a ball of fire. Grace buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder as he watched, face set in stone. Then, he felt the tears on his coat and hugged her tight. "I know but, there's nothing to be done now. Help me." They laid Romana's body out on the floor and Grace sat beside her while the Doctor set the controls. After a few minutes, the TARDIS stopped and the Doctor looked at Grace, "I'll be right back," he told her. She nodded as he went out. He returned shortly with a man who looked like a cross between a lion and a man.**

**"Grace, this is Lazlo, a member of the Tharil race. He and Romana were very close." Grace stood up, "I'm sorry we had to meet like this." Lazlo nodded, only having eyes for the woman on the floor of the TARDIS. He knelt, scooped her into his arms and left. Grace and The Doctor followed, hand in hand**

**The service that followed was simple and beautiful. As Grace stood next to her Doctor, she could see Lazlo had loved Romana very much. After the memorial, she and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS in silence and headed out of E-space, back to their universe, back to the war.**

**As the Doctor set the coordinates, he looked over at Grace. She had not even mentioned staying in E-Space, away from the war. She had learned much about him in the seven years they had been together. She knew he couldn't stay where it was safe and she wouldn't leave him. He still wondered what he had done to deserve a woman like her.**

**She looked across the console at him, "You ok?" He smiled, a tired yet sweet smile, "Yes. We have to go, the last pocket of Daleks has been found, this war is almost over." She smiled, "Good, about time this was over with. Maybe then, we can get back to normal?" He laughed, in spite of himself, "Who said our lives were ever normal?"**

**Grace laughed and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, fiercely. "Do we have any time for ourselves right now? I need you so much." He smiled as he held her against him feeling her body press against his and his body unconsciously responded to her. "Yes, my angel, we can make the time." He scooped her into his arms and carried her to their room.**

**End Part Six**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life, Love and Death through Time and Space**

**Chapter Seven**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Grace laid back on her pillow, stretching as she thought about him. He hadn't loved her like that for a long time and it felt good to feel like that again. It was as if they were making love for the first time, she eager to be with him and him, hesitant and gentle, taking his time with her, making her feel things she hadn't felt in a very long time. She smiled as she heard the shower going and, with a wicked smile on her face, she got up and slipped into the shower behind him. When he turned around, he was startled and happy all at once.**

**"Grace!" I didn't mean to wake you up." She smiled, "That's ok, don't you realize that I wake up when you leave the bed? Don't like being alone." He smiled tiredly as he slipped his arms around her waist. "I know," he said, "I'm the same way when you get up first." Grace kissed him, gently as his hands began caressing her but then her kiss grew a little more demanding as his hands moved over her body. His touch was so gentle, so smooth it made her shiver in delight. **

**He pressed her back against the wall of the shower, his lips moving over her face and throat as her hands caressed his back and hips. She let out a delighted cry when he slid into her, pressing hard against her as their passions grew, merged and became one. This was the first time they had made love in the shower and she delighted in the sensations of him within her and the water cascading over both of them. She let out a delighted cry as he erupted into her then, his mouth covered hers and stifled any more cries.**

**After leaving the shower, they dressed and headed back to the control room. He checked the coordinates and nodded. He looked at Grace and his eyes were sparkling, "We've found them." She nodded. She was so glad that this damned war was almost over and life could get back to normal again or, at least, what passed for normal when travelling with the Doctor. The TARDIS landed not long after and they met up with the resistance group that had cornered the last group of Daleks.**

**She worked with the physicians that were there, treating the injured, making sure everyone else was all right. She was working to help deliver a baby when she winced, feeling a pinch in her abdomen. She hesitated for just a second or two, thinking about it but then, she shook it off and continued, delivering a healthy baby boy. She got him cleaned up and presented him to his mother then, she moved to her next patient.**

**It took three months to clean out the last pocket of Daleks but, it was almost over when it happened. She heard them yelling for her and she ran to them, stopping in her tracks. He had been hurt and it was bad, really bad. It was beyond her capacity to repair and they both knew it when they looked at each other. She knelt next to him and he looked into her eyes, "My angel," he said, his voice was raspy and weak, "I have to get into the TARDIS, help me." There was regret in his voice and she knew why. Everything they had known was about to change. She got his arm around her neck and helped him get to the TARDIS. He had told her that it would be best for the regeneration if he were inside when it happened.**

**The fighters nodded, understanding he had to go. Grace got him to the TARDIS and he was fumbling with the key when they heard a familiar metallice voice saying, "Exterminate!" and she looked back. A lone Dalek had infiltrated and was being attacked but, then, it saw him, Her Doctor. He had just gotten the door unlocked when the Dalek fired directly at him. **

**Reacting on instinct, Grace shielded him with herself, taking the brunt of the Dalek blast on her back. The pain that coursed through her body was more than she had ever experienced and in that instant, the child within her died. The blast had not killed her instantly because the Dalek had been attacked previously and his power supply was low but, in her physician's mind, she knew it was only a matter of time but, she said nothing to him about it. Then, the Dalek was killed. They got inside and the door closed. She got him to the console and stepped back, collapsing to the floor, sitting there, never taking her eyes off of him. He staggered to his feet and finally saw her. "Angel, you're hurt." His voice was weak but concerned was laced through it. She smiled, "I know, but, you're safe now, that's what's important. It's time, isn't it?"**

**He nodded, "Yes, I feel the regeneration beginning. I am so sorry, my angel. I won't be the same man you loved but, I'll never stop loving you, I'll still be your husband. Remember, we said 'Forever'." She smiled, biting back the pain that coursed throughout her body. "Forever." She said as she watched him. She was dying, she knew that but, he was safe, that was all that mattered to her, that he was safe and alive to help others. She watched as that golden glow he had told her about began and hoped that, someday, he would let another woman see into his heart and soul, to find what she had found, that he just wanted to love and be loved.**

**"Goodbye, my angel," were the last words she heard from him as he began glowing brighter than the sun. She watched for as long as she could then, she fell back, her last thoughts of him and the child she would never have, the child that had died within her even as she breathed her last. The Doctor didn't know it yet but, his angel was gone, forever and his life would never be the same.**

**End Part Seven**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life, Love and Death through Time and Space**

**Epilogue**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**It seemed like it was taking forever for the regeneration to take place, maybe because he had been so badly injured but, finally, it was done. He checked the mirror automatically and saw he was taller, not so lean and his hair was cut very close to his head. He saw the ears and frowned. His nose was larger too. Then, he looked around.**

**Funny, she was here when this started then, he saw her lying on the floor, motionless. "GRACE!" He screamed as he flew to her side but as he pulled her into his arms, he knew, he knew it was too late. Her eyes, those beautiful, intelligent green eyes were sightless and staring at only she knew what. He saw the injuries and realized what she had done. He reached up and gently closed her eyes, the tears falling from his. **

**He sat down with her in his lap, her body limp and turning cold, so cold. He wanted her to be warm again, like she had been the last time they made love, her eyes sparkling and happy that he loved her. He looked up at the ceiling screaming, "NO! Why? Why now, when this damned war is over?" There was no answer, just his voice echoing through the TARDIS. His angel, his Grace was gone. He held her tightly against him, crying, thinking back.**

**Their meeting, not an auspicious one given the circumstances, but their relationship had grown. She had showed him he could love again and he had loved her with every fiber of his being. She had made him the happiest man in the universe when she agreed to come with him. She had made him even happier when she agreed to marry him. Their travels had been wonderful, she had been so loving and willing to laugh. She loved life as much as he had.**

**She had helped him rediscover his capacity to love again. She had reached into his soul and found he could love and she pulled that out for him to see. He stroked her hair, kissed her face and neck and his hand moved down to her abdomen and he stopped. He looked, closed his eyes and wept anew, swearing in a language no one would have recognized. He had found the child she had planned to tell him about, their child and now, it too was gone, another victim of this damned Dalek war.**

**His hatred for that race grew and now, he was angry, grieving and in pain. That would define him now but, for her sake, he would try not to let that anger show. The Daleks had taken the most precious things in this universe from him, his planet, his race, the woman he had loved and his child that would never be born. **

**He sat there for the longest, holding her lifeless body against him as he cried and railed against fate, against his 'curse' of living almost forever and yet, his chances for happiness were snatched away again and again. He knew he had to take her home but, she had told him, there was no one back on Earth to care about her, no family, no really close friends to miss her then, he had an idea. He remembered an old friend, one from a long time ago, perhaps he could help. **

**He laid her down carefully and reluctantly, he didn't want to let her go for a second and went to the control console. Once the coordinates were set, he punched the button and they took off, one last trip with his beloved angel. The TARDIS stopped and he stepped out into the courtyard of an old, old cathedral. It was in England but in another time, a time much earlier than when Grace had been born. An aged priest came out to meet him and smiled, "Doctor, it has been a long time, my friend, what brings you to me?" Then, he looked at his old friend's face. "What has happened my friend?"**

**The Doctor went back into the TARDIS and came back out with Grace's body in his arms. "She died protecting me, Father. May she be laid to rest here?" The Priest nodded, "Of course, my son, you loved her." The Doctor nodded, "Yes, and her me." The Priest nodded, "Come, we will take her to the Sisters and they will prepare her. While they do, we will talk."**

**In the old Priest's rooms, he let the Doctor talk about Grace, their meeting, his coming back for her, their marriage, everything. He cried, he railed, he paced all the while, his hearts breaking. Finally, he slumped in the chair and the old Priest looked at him. "She meant the world to you, didn't she?" The Doctor looked at him, his eyes sad and tired. "She showed me I could love again, Father. She looked into my soul and found the capacity for love was still there and she drew it out."**

**The old Priest nodded. "It is hard to lose the one who taught you how to love. What have you not told me, my son?" The Doctor leaned forward, his face in his hands and at last, he looked up, his eyes hollow and tears streaming down his cheeks. "She was carrying our child, Father. Things had been so busy she hadn't been able to tell me but, she was three months along." The Priest nodded, tears in his own eyes seeing how grief stricken his friends was.**

**Three hours later, there was a simple funeral mass. The Doctor looked at Grace in her coffin. The Sisters had made her look so beautiful, so like an angel and it broke both hearts to see her this way. The Priest came and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We are ready." The Doctor nodded and the mass began. He managed to find some comfort in the words spoken but, all he could see was Grace, alive, laughing, her eyes shining with love for him.**

**He had insisted on picking out and creating the headstone himself and he made sure of what he wanted it to say. It had her name, Grace Holloway, and the years she was born and died. Then, The Doctor carved this into the stone. "Wife, Physician and friend, my companion through everything. You are forever Loved, My Angel." He stood there, almost like a statue and the grave diggers lowered her coffin into the ground. The Doctor leaned over and tossed two deep red roses into the grave. He stood there as the grave was filled in, every shovel of dirt hitting the coffin like a knife in his hearts. He stayed there until well after the sun had set.**

**Later, he walked back to the TARDIS and looked back to where his Grace would forever sleep. Part of him did not to leave her side, ever but, he knew he couldn't stay. He knew he would come back, come back to sit beside her and talk. She would want to know how he was and she would know, somehow he knew that. Finally, he stepped inside, closed the doors and with the usual noise, the TARDIS faded from view, leaving a piece of himself behind, forever buried in the grave of the woman who helped him find himself again, His Grace, His Angel.**

**The End**


End file.
